When We Are Reunited
by ygirl87
Summary: Robin begins to miss his friends more and more. SO after 3 years he goes along with Young Justice 2 meet them. What will happen? Will him and Star pick up from were they last left off,& what kind of trouble in in store for Wally when his GF & Ex meet?R&R


Hello all, after much debating and lack of internet I ygirl87 hath chosen to write a Young Justice and Teen Titans fanfic. Yay 4 U! ^^ I hope you enjoy...

The characters that will be included in this story will be the whole YJ team, the official, not honorary, Titans. The Titans East, Batman and Red Tornado.

The pairs in this fic are: Kid Flash/Artemis, Raven/Beast Boy, Megan/Superboy, Robin/Starfire,Cyborg/Bee, poor Kaldur, he has no one true love /.\ TULA AND TERRA ARE BITCHES! Who agrees, I mean at first with Terra I thought she was kinda cool but then I immedently stopped liking her when I saw BB liked her. NEWSFLASH TERRA UR NOT ALL THAT! PLUS UR IN RAVEN TERRITORY, AND ALL OF US BB/REA FANS WILL KICK YOUR ASS! Now as for Tula however... HOW DARE YOU BRAKE POOR KALDUR'S HEART? HE'S THE CALMEST, MOST DECENT/ WELL MANNERED GUY ON THE TEAM!

Let this be a lesson to you all...DON'T GET ON MAMA'S BAD SIDE. Lol this coming from a white-spanish girl... Oh no offense, I am NOT racist.

*sits on chair and regains composure. What ever that means...* Now shall the story begin? Yes? Alright here we go...

Robin was in his room looking at his past. How long has it been since Batman called to inform him of a new team that could really use his leadership and experience? A year? No it felt longer than that, he got up and looked the the calendar, three years...

"Has it really been that long?" Robin asked himself.

"Has what been long?" Wally said casually walking into Robin's room. Robin sighed, he knew it was only a matter of time that they found him looking under his bed at oldish pictures.

"Remember, them?" Robin said handing Wally a picture.

"How could I forget? You miss them don't you? Starfire, Rae, BB, Cy..." Wally said with a frown.

"Yeah, I do. There's not a day that has gone by that I don't think of them. I've tried keeping in touch when ever I can but it's rare that we can at least have a small conversation. When ever I call them we either have a mission, or there's an emergency in the city. I'm also really worried about them." Robin said on the verge of tears.

"I miss them too. Beast Boy told jokes that were so corny that they were funny. Cy was cool, he always beast BB's ass at video games, he was also REALLY addicted to meat. Starfire was really nice really cute, it was also really funny when she didn't know something. And Raven, she was hot. She was also really into reading."

"Haha don't let Beast Boy hear you say that. He'd have a fit. Aren't you missing someone though?" Robin chuckled.

"Who?"

"Jinx." Robin said and Wally's face went blank.

"T-that w-was a long t-time ago." He shuddered and blushed, with his face turning slightly.

"Exactly the point why I'm going to call them now, and ask Batman if we could all visit." Robin said as he walked to the giant, shiny computer. Wally followed quickly behind.

"How long has it been anyways?" Wally asked as Robin quickly typed a few things in. Robin stopped and sighed.

"Three years." Then with a click of the mouse the screen had poped at the Titans Tower. Wally and Robin were surprised to see Beast Boy and Raven having a hot make out session on the couch.

"Ahem." Robin said. Just then the two broke apart with widened eyes as they stared at their former leader. Beast Boy was the first to speak after just seconds of udder shock.

"ROBIN!" He screamed. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Robin said with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

"H-hey Kid." Beast Boy said exitely.

"Hey BB," He said casually. "Hey Raven." He said flirtatiously. Just then a big boom came form the doors an out came an over joined Starfire.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled flying up to the huge computer/TV screen. "Oh how have I missed you so! When will you be coming back?"

"Hey Star I missed you to. And hopefully soon, I'm gonna have a chat with Batman about seeing you guys." Robin said.

"Oh please do talk to him soon!" Starfire said.

"I will, and if you don't mind, I'm going to ask the team if they want to come. I really want you to met Kaldur, Superboy, Megan, and Artemis."

"Hey Robin, if your going to bring your team who is going to watch your city?" Raven asked.

"Good point. Well I'm going to go talk to Bats, you can talk to Wally here if you want though." And with that Robin got up from his seat and went to ask Batman. Wally then took his place in the seat and began talking.

"Sooooo, Raven. How's it going?" and with that Beast boy shut off the communication, followed by weird looks that the other two titans were giving him.

"What?" He asked.

Ahhhhhhh, I am pleased with this chapter. I decided to cut this chapter short. Onwards! R&R! ^^ 


End file.
